Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light fixture mounts, and more particularly, to radially adjustable landscape light fixture mounts for installation around lawns and gardens of residential and commercial properties.
Description of the Related Art
Outdoor landscape lighting is popular for security, aesthetic, safety, and other reasons. It is known in the outdoor lighting industry to mount a landscape light fixture on the top of a mounting stake whose lower end is planted in the ground. This secures the light fixture in a fixed position and keeps it in place.
Typical commercially available landscape light fixture mounts are essentially a stake with a lower pointed end and a threaded top portion for receiving a light fixture. To install this type of landscape light fixture mount a user will secure the light fixture to the stake and place the stake in the ground. Alternatively, a user might first pound the stake into the ground before affixing the light fixture.